May The Best Man Win
by Athenagal22
Summary: Percy & Annabeth have always been friends. When Annabeth gets engaged Percy realizes how he really feels about her. The only problem is: Annabeth is getting married to a jerk & Percy's the Best Man. AU & a little OOC. Percabeth & CHB Characters involved!
1. Prologue Freshman Year

**Hey everyone! This is my first AU story. I've always wanted to try different versions of Percabeth and for a while now I've wanted to write an AU story. I usually write stories where Percy and Annabeth are around 16-18, but in this story, they'll be about 25.**

**This first chapter is a Prologue, and they're 19—after that, it's a big flash forward, and BAM! They're in their mid-twenties.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Percy Jackson. All characters in this story belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's POV**

"_Per-cy! Per-cy! Per-cy!"_ They chanted as I reached the other side of the track. I turn to them, doing the backstroke, and raise my hand in a lazy wave. Through my goggles I could see a massive group of girls eagerly waving back. When I reach the end of the track, they mob me.

"Percy! This is your _eighth _competition in a row! How do you feel?" I forgot her name—she writes the school paper. I take off my goggles and wink at her.

"With you by my side, I feel like I could do _anything_." I grin at her expression and I trudge through the crowd. I distantly hear the coach calling for everyone to break it up and get back to the dorm rooms.

I sigh. _It's just another day_. As I get my towel, I overhear a couple of students.

"He's only a freshman yet he's the most wanted guy on campus! Percy Jackson…_Man_, what I'd give to spend the night with him…"

Urgh. I have to get away from here. I hurriedly get my stuff and jog towards the locker room. Of course, I forget the most basic rule that I've ever learnt when it comes to swimming; don't run by the side of the pool.

My bare feet are slick against the watered floor and suddenly the air whooshes past me. I black out.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

The smell of chlorine fills my nose and I blink through the water. A girl –a freshman, from the looks of it- crouches above me. Her hair glows due to the fluorescent lights above, giving it a platinum blonde color. The contrast between her tanned skin and light hair was fascinating, but not as much as her eyes.

It was her eyes that held me—grey, like storm clouds just before it rains. I blink again and I realize who I am and where I am.

"I can hear you loud and clear, darling. Say, would you be a good girl and help me up?"

She narrows her eyes at me and stands up, now towering over me. I stay on the floor and link my hands behind my head.

"He's ok." She calls out to the approaching life guard and then bends to get her bag. My eyes follow her every movement, wondering who she is.

"So, what are you? A Virgo?"

Her eyes widen and then narrow in disbelief. "_Excuse Me?_"

I sit up and shrug with a smile. "Just asking you what your horoscope is."

She laughs a hard, bitter laugh. "Whatever. I think you hit your head a little too hard."

"Can I get a name?" I try again, ever so persistent.

"Umm…how about no? I've heard about you, Percy Jackson." She says, swinging her bag over her shoulder, on the verge of walking away.

"Oh…so that's her tactic." I mutter to myself.

"My tactic?" She repeats slowly, her face blank.

"Yup. I have a theory. All girls have some sort of strategy when it comes to approaching me. They can either be just friendly, or flirty, or competitive, or taunting, or just plain smothering."

She crosses her arms and gives me a stony look. "So hypothetically speaking…What's my tactic?"

I smirk at her. "Hypothetically speaking." I say in a snooty voice. I haul myself up, and now I'm the one to tower slightly over her. "You're tactic would be to play hard to get."

She gives me a mocking slow-clap, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you figured it all out!" She says, feigning an awed voice. "My oh my…you really are the one for me!" She bats her eyelashes then laughs, for real this time.

"I like you." I say bluntly, after laughing along with her.

"As a friend?" she clarifies.

"As a friend." I confirm.

"Promise?"

"I promise. What? You think I'd lie?" I pretend to look offended.

She gives me a half smile and begins to walk away.

I watch her walk away. I realize something, just before she turns the corner.

"Hey, playing-hard-to-get girl!" I call out.

She stops and turns to me, an exasperated look on her face.

"I didn't get your name! Or your number!" I say slyly.

She rolls her eyes. "The name's Annabeth Chase. And I'm not giving you my number…_friend._"

With that she turns around and walks off.

At that time, I found it kind of peculiar—a stunning looking girl, who was _only_ my friend?

As the years passed, we graduated and she became closer to me than anyone else ever had. Of course, we didn't dare break the promise. As boyfriends and girlfriends came and went, Annabeth was always there for me as I was for her.

For a long time, I thought that's how life would be. Me and her against the world.

But that's where I made a mistake. I let myself think that life wasn't hard at all—that Annabeth wasn't too complicated.

That's when I found out she was getting engaged. And that I could have stopped it.

And so, this is the story of a love triangle. _My_ love triangle.

Between my best friend, her fiancée and I.

**I really hope you liked this! I'm kind of not sure about this—it's OOC, but it's **_**supposed**_** to be that way. I mean, when you take away the stress of saving the world and fighting monsters…Percy and Annabeth would probably be at least a little different, right?**

**The next chapter will be posted soon! Review and tell me what you think of this! I've considered getting a Beta, but then I realized I wanted to do this on my own. So, it's up to you (the readers) to share your thoughts with me!**

**-Athenagal22**


	2. She's Leaving

**This chapter and the next chapter aren't dramatic—they're just getting the plot going. And after that…well, that's when the fun (mayhem) begins! *Insert Evil Smile***

**Percy's POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The messy jet black hair. The slightly tanned skin. That brooding expression that never seems to go away. And then the deep sea green eyes.

If I look hard enough, I could see my dad in those eyes. I involuntarily shiver. My old man, at his age, is still just as immature as ever. I've got his eyes. Those creepy, knowing eyes.

I suck in air and blow out a big breath. It's been one year since I got my job as a swim coach, two years since I've graduated college, and six years since I've met Annabeth.

Today's our 6 year anniversary.

I run a comb through my hair, smooth out my button down shirt, eye my black slacks, and finally I give myself one last glance before I open the bathroom door.

I stare down at Calypso, still lying on my bed. Her breath falls evenly, her hair twisted all over the pillow. I make a face; she's a cover stealer. Half the night, I was left with no covers, freezing.

"Calypso…hey. Wake up." I say, standing by the door.

She mumbles "It's _Callie_!",and rolls onto her side. I clench my teeth and impatiently look at my watch. I'm supposed to be meeting Annabeth soon and I honestly don't trust any of the girls I bring home to be left alone in my apartment.

"Perseus." She stretches and opens her eyes into slits. "Come back to bed."

"I have work." I say apologetically, tapping my foot.

She grins up at me from under the covers. "Perseus, it's a Saturday."

I sigh again. "I have to meet someone. I'm sorry. We'll get together another day."

Soon enough, Calypso—I mean _Callie_ leaves and I rush out the door, eager to see Annabeth.

Annabeth works in the Empire State Building so our favorite meeting place is the Starbucks that's right across the street from it.

I looked around the café and spotted her almost immediately.

She was drinking a Caramel Frappuccino **(OH GODS CARAMEL FRAPPUCCINOS ARE AMAZING!) **and she smiled through the straw when she saw me. I waved at her and moved through passing customers to get to our table.

She stands up and hugs me, sort of rocking from side to side.

"Happy 6th Anniversary!" She laughs. She looks down at her drink, a guilty smile on her pink lips. It was a smile that said _'I'm sorry for already ordering, but I know you'll forgive me'_.

"Happy 6th Anniversary." I reply back. "I'll go get something to drink."

"Wait! Do you pay? Or do I pay? I kind of messed things up…" She admits sheepishly. Our rule was that whoever comes last has to pay for the food.

Before I can answer, she jumps out of her seat. "No! I'll order for you." She passes by me with a smile, and stands in line.

I slide into my seat and watch her standing in line. Even though it was a Saturday, she was still dressed in office clothes. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with tights and a sleeveless white buttoned blouse. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail, her curly light blonde hair swaying every time she shifted.

I saw the staff and customers, both men and women, eye her with admiration. Just from standing there, she radiated power and beauty.

She comes back, a drink in hand and a smile on her face.

"So, Percy. Who was your latest victim?" She asks.

I make a face. "Calypso. Who prefers to be called Callie."

Annabeth chuckles at my expression. "Uh-oh. What's wrong with this one?"

"She steals the covers! I was _freezing_ all night." I grumble, just before sneezing.

"Gazoontite!" Annabeth says loudly after I sneeze. A couple of people look over at her, shrug, and go back to what they were doing.

I glower at her. "Why can't you say 'Bless you' like a normal person?"

She shrugs. "Being normal's so…_boring_. I like to do interesting things!"

"So, what you're saying is that I'm _not_ an interesting thing?" I raise my eyebrow.

She smiles nervously and fiddles with a napkin on the table. This is as close as we could get to have a conversation about, well…_us_.

She looks up at me, her eyes glowing. "Only _you_ would say something like that on our 6th anniversary." And just like that, the awkwardness was gone.

"Anyways." She continues, fiddling with the napkin again. She crunches it up, then smoothes out the creases and then begins to slowly rip it apart.

"Alright, you're hiding something." I state nonchalantly.

She stops tearing, mid-rip of the napkin. Her eyes don't leave the remains of it.

"Damn. You know me too well." She admits, looking up at me with a tired smile. "Speaking of doing interesting things…I'm going to Greece." She says with an amused look.

I was taken aback. "_Greece_? Wow! Why didn't you tell me? And how long are you going to be there? A week? Two weeks?"

Annabeth pressed her lips together and stared me dead in the eye.

"Three months."

I gawk at her. The longest Annabeth and I have ever been apart was three weeks and that was because her dad was sick and needed help. Three months was just…

"Wow." I said at last.

"Wow." She agrees, placing a small hand on top of mine.

"It's no big deal! Please, it's not like we're going to spend every minute of our lives together! Who am I to say you can't go?" I tease.

A quick silence descends on us, but just as quickly fades away.

"You're right." She says uneasily.

Something about the way I phrased that—we're _**not**_ going to spend every minute of our lives together. That seems like something only a married couple would do…it feels like I rejected her somehow and I didn't even realize it.

"So…tell me about what you're going to do in Greece." I ask, still trying to get rid of that weird feeling.

Her eyes and smile brighten, practically making her whole face shine.

"I'm going on a Cruise! The Princess Andromeda **(HINT HINT!)**…pretty neat, right? So, for the first month it's just the cruise and the next two months are sightseeing. You know that I've always wanted to go to Greece."

I muster up a smile. "You've always wanted to. You'll have fun there."

Annabeth's hand slides up from my hand, onto my shoulder.

"I'll promise to call you everyday, Seaweed Brain." She grins, using the old nickname she had given me from our college years.

"And I'll promise to think of you everyday, Wise Girl." I tell her back, leaning over to just trace my lips against her cheek.

It was only about a second—after that, Annabeth sits back quickly, darts a look at her watch and gives me an apologetic smile.

"Our times up Percy. I have to get my stuff and catch a cab to the airport."

I freeze. "Wait…_what_? You're going _today_!" I exclaim.

She bites her lip, her eyes burning with intensity.

I realize I shouldn't leave her last visit on bad terms. I swiftly rise and give her a hug.

"Tell Callie not to hog the covers anymore." She whispers into my shoulder. The way she said it was off…what did she want me to say?

"Uhm…of course I will." I mutter back. A couple of beats pass and Annabeth then sighs.

"I have to go now." She says, stepping away from me.

"Have fun on your trip." I say weakly.

She smiles and walks towards the door.

Before she opens it, I call out.

"Hey Girl-Playing-Hard-To-Get!"

She pauses at the door and faces me, a huge grin plastered on her face. "What is it, Jackson?"

"I'll miss you."

Her smile fades a little.

"I'll miss you, too."

**Percy should have said something when he had the chance! Anyways, you guys already know that Annabeth's going to be getting married…does where she's going give away who the groom is? Who was usually on the PRINCESS ANDROMEDA? But don't worry! This story is **_**definitely**_** a Percabeth!**

**No matter what happens, Percabeth will prevail! Read and Review! :)**

**-Athenagal22**


	3. The Big Bad News

**A/N: The next chapter is up! It's short, but like I said before…the previous chapter and this chapter are the ones that get the plot going!**

**Oh, and to clarify: Percy and Annabeth aren't dating. They've been best friends since college, but Percy doesn't have the…er…**_**courage**_** (I think it would sound kind of vulgar to say "balls" :S) to actually step up and admit that he **_**looooooooooves**_** her. He doesn't even really realize it (He was kind of a player in his college years, so I doubt he can tell the difference between love and lust) until, well…until the end of this chapter. Like I said, this is what gets the plot going! :)**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy! It's so good to see you!" Annabeth waves excitedly at the screen.

The three months she's been gone were the loneliest. Because of our work schedules, the time difference and the fact that Annabeth was on a boat in Greece, it was almost impossible to contact her.

"How's Greece?" I ask, feeling a pang in my chest. I Skyped with her only about 5 times in these 3 months…God, I forgot how beautiful she is.

"Mhmm…it's _amazing_. And I guess you can say life changing?" Her eyes slightly flutter up, smirking at something behind the screen.

_I've been planning on surprising her when she gets back from Greece…_

"Life changing? Is there someone else listening in on this conversation?"

_Maybe surprising her with flowers…_

"Percy, I'd like you to meet someone."

_She likes roses, right? Maybe two dozen…_

"So you're the 'Percy' who she won't shut up about." A blonde dude squeezes next to Annabeth. He had a really edgy look to him, and I have to admit that he's decent looking. She laughs, playfully nudging him. Annabeth turns to me and rolls her eyes.

"Percy, this is Luke Castellan. I met him on the Princess Andromeda." I stare at the screen, smiling pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you, Luke."

Luke did the Justin Bieber hair flip (Which made me feel like punching him even though he was halfway across the country. Seriously? A 20-something year old doing that?) and said "Nice to meet you too."

Annabeth tells me more about the trip, pretty much looking like she was about to explode with happiness. It's weird since Annabeth's always the more serious one between us.

"Anyways, did you know that Luke's a New Yorker? He's coming back with me!"

_Luke this, Luke that._ My head was swarming with the word "Luke".

"Ahh…so, what are you? Her boyfriend?" I finally take in their setting. They were sitting on a canopy bed. Luke was shirtless and Annabeth was wearing an over large dress shirt that came up to her knees.

They both exchanged glances and she slowly shook her head at him, a smile spreading on her lips.

"I guess you can say that." He winks at me, and nuzzles Annabeth. She laughs and turns back to me.

"We'll see you soon Perce!" She wiggles her fingers at the monitor and logs out.

I sit there staring at the blank monitor for at least 10 minutes. The one thing that stood out to me was when she waved at me before she logged out was her hand. To be more specific it was her left hand. It had sparkled.

It had sparkled because of the diamond engagement ring on her ring finger.

**Dundundun! IT'S LUKE! You guys were right :)**

**But don't worry! Like I said in the description, Luke is kind of a jerk in this story…**

**And saying that he's a jerk is kind of an ****understatement****.**

**He's EVIILLLLLLL! So, don't worry—team Percabeth ftw!**

**And hopefully soon, I can introduce Thalia, Grover, and basically everyone else from CHB. (They all count as family, don't they? Ahaha, I can imagine Dionysus getting drunk and passing out at the engagement party…can't you?)**

**Review and you will get more! :)**


	4. Meeting the Groom

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!...And I don't think we can kill Luke…**_**yet**_**. Mwhaha! Just kidding! ;)**

**Percy's POV**

The airport was busy and bustling as I waited for Annabeth. She told me to wait at the airport at noon…_great_, I can spend the whole day watching Luke with Annabeth. My head was filled with nothing but these thoughts.

I was thinking this while driving, while having to endure sitting next to a wailing baby and while the airport hostess discreetly gave me her number. Luke and Annabeth, Annabeth and Luke, Lukabeth.

Urgh. I do not like the sound of that.

_Well, I can hardly blame this guy for liking her…_

"Percy?" I hear that familiar voice call. Strong and attentive, yet like music to my ears.

I get up, take in her white capris, deep blue tank-top and messy hair, and then I crush her into a bear hug. Oh Gods, I've missed her.

As if reading my thoughts, she says "I've missed you!" When I finally get over my excitement, I see Luke standing off to the side, his hands dug deep in his pockets. I offer him a nod and hold out my hand.

"So you're Luke."

He grins at me but something isn't right in that smile…but I can't decide what's wrong. I stare at the long, white scar that runs from his eye to the edge of his lips. I've been in a fight or two before and I can tell that the mark on his face was no accident.

He clasps my hand and says "The one and only!" I couldn't help but eyes his watch; it looked expensive.

"Shoot! I forgot one of my bags! I'll be right back." Annabeth pecks Luke on the check, smiles at me and then jogs back to the entrance. The second Annabeth was gone the open friendliness of Luke's face disappears.

I blink as Luke puts more pressure on my hand—not enough for it to hurt, but for me to realize how he's digging his fingers into my wrist.

"So you're just a friend of hers, right? I don't have to worry whether or not you'll be in the way?" His tone was menacing. I tried to pull away, starting to grow a little pissed.

Who the hell does this guy think he is? I take a deep breath; Annabeth really seems to like him…I guess we're off to just a bad start.

He leans towards me and looks me right in the eye.

"Tell me. Have you screwed her before?" He smirks at me, still putting pressure on my hand. "Because I've been trying for the past 3 months, but she's as sexed up as a _nun_."

That does it. I draw back my hand and then lunge out, striking him in the chest using the heel of my palm. It wouldn't hurt or anything, but it did what I intended it to do—to make him stumble and loose his footing.

Annabeth walks back to us, seconds after Luke got back up.

"Are you two getting along?" She smiled pleasantly. The Luke façade was back in place, a love struck expression on his face. Five minutes ago, I really thought that he loved her. Now I can just see how pathetic his attempts are.

He strides over to her, slips a hand behind her neck and kisses her deeply. His other hand snakes around her waist and pulls her to him…right in the middle of an airport!

Annabeth quickly turns to the side after about 10 seconds of this, her face pink.

"Let's go get lunch!" She says hurriedly, and scrambles to get her bag. This makes me even more ticked off—Annabeth use to be so poised and level-headed. My God…is _this_ what marriage does to someone?

Luke picks up the pace to follow Annabeth, but shoots me a look from behind and mouths, "_See? What did I tell you? NUN!"_

"Alright, so next week is the engagement party…it's when we tell all our friends and family about the big news." Annabeth says, all traces of her humor gone.

Luke looks startled but I only nod my head, my mouth pressed tightly together. Inside, I'm grinning like crazy to know that even Luke can't tame her hard-headedness. Trust me, I've seen this girl make amazing blue prints from scratch in a matter of hours…yet above her job, she sees her wedding as one more task to finish, one more task to go above and beyond on. _This_ is the Annabeth that I love best.

"Luke, if you don't mind, I've already made a list of all the people invited to the party. They've all responded to the invitation; we're going to have a _lot_ of people here. So, I've spoken with a friend of mine and she's booked a banquet hall not too far from here. The manager knows me personally, so I expect her to cut the price in half for us. As for other expenses…"

She trails on about this, not even checking to see if we're following along.

"As for the bridesmaids, you haven't met them yet Luke. Percy, you know them as much as I do. Thalia, Rachel and Silena. Thalia's going to be the maid of honor, and I chose Silena to be a bridesmaid since…well, then I wouldn't have to hire a makeup artist." She makes a face. "Oh! And I'm not too bothered about who the flower girl would be…maybe just one of my distant relatives or whatever."

I count off the roles of a wedding with my fingers.

"Bride…Groom…Bridesmaids…Flower Girl…" _Oh Gods._ A weird feeling settles in my stomach.

Annabeth gives me a huge smile. "I know this is a little weird, but I was hoping that you'd be the Best Man, Percy. You're one of the closest guys in my life."

_Damn._ I make my self look completely at ease.

"I don't know…isn't it Luke's decision?" I glance at him and his unbelievably fake smile.

"Don't sweat it. You seem like an okay dude." _Yeah. And you seem like a total ass._

"So…Percy? Will you be the Best Man? Of course, I hope you and Luke could get together and get to know each other. I'm sure you'll knock it off."

_When you say 'Knock it off' you mean; 'I'm sure you'll knock each other's heads off'._

I give her a helpless shrug. "Alright then. Best Man it is."

I turn to Luke and stare him dead in the eye, matching his fake smile with a fake smile of my own.

Something dangerous flashes in his eyes, but I mimic that look, giving him a silent message:

_Why don't we let the best man win this, shall we?_

**Yup, so in the next chapter, I'm hoping to introduce more CHB characters! ;) Oh…and does petty Luke have an actual motive –aside from lust- to marry Annabeth?**

…**Review and you will find out! :)**


	5. The Engagement Party

**Percy's POV**

I drove home that night, bleary eyed and exhausted. On a normal circumstance, I would retreat to the bar if I was feeling this bitter and then get hammered. After losing a staggering amount of brain cells, I would bring a girl home that would be just as equally wasted and then we would…well, you know.

I stand in stony silence in the elevator, barely make any noise when entering my home, throw the keys on the couch and then I fall into a still, listless sleep.

The next few weeks passed by in a rush. I barely saw Annabeth through any of it—she might as well have been back in Greece. She was either at work, planning the wedding, or with Luke.

"I hate weddings." I mumbled one day, during a swim meet.

My best friend Grover glances at me and makes a face. "Don't we all? Juniper's been practically shoving signs in my face that she wants me to get on one knee."

I sigh, and lean against the wall. "Why is Annabeth getting married to that jerk anyways?" I grumble.

I ignore Grover's astonished stare. "Percy…you realize that you have no say in this, right? And as Annabeth's closest friend you'd kill her if you said something like that?"

I glower at my reflection in the pool. "Have you even met the guy? He's a total douche bag. And she wants _me_ to be the freaking best man."

Grover shrugged as if saying '_what can you do?'_

"And no…I haven't met Luke yet. We're all meeting him tomorrow, at the engagement party."

"Brace yourself to meet the biggest asshole of the century." I mutter grimly.

The next morning, I wake up early and head to Annabeth's condo. She's doing amazing at her age—a _lot_ more successful than I'll ever be.

I open up the door –it's _always_ unlocked- and say "Honey, I'm home!" in a teasing voice.

Annabeth's mother pops her head out of the living room and glares at me. Oh boy.

"Perseus Jackson." I wince at her tone and the fact that she called me by my full name.

"Hiya Athena." I say sheepishly, nonchalantly edging towards the staircase.

Athena crosses her arms and gives me a hard stare. God, she looks like Annabeth. Well, take away how freakishly hot Annabeth is and just leave her intimidating features…and voila! You have Athena.

Well, I guess Athena isn't _too_ bad looking. I wonder if Annabeth will look like her when she's older. I guess Athena's considered a _MILF_…

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I snap out of my perverted train of thought and stare wide eyed at Athena. She looks as if she knows what I'm thinking…_Oh god, please don't guess what I'm thinking about…_

I bet the emotions are clear on the face: panic, disgust, guilt, anxiety, more disgust, and a whole lot more panic.

_ATHENA IS NOT A MILF, ATHENA IS NOT A MILF, ATHENA IS NOT A MILF_…I desperately chant in my head.

"So…I bet you're off to see my daughter. You do realize that she's engaged, right?"

I laugh nervously, running a hand through my hair. "Ahahaha…why would I see Annabeth when I could see a pretty lady like yourself?"

You see, usually when I'm feeling awkward…my neutral state of mind would go to being a flirt. And that doesn't really give Athena the best impression of me…

She stares at me in disgust. I shuffle around a bit and finally blurt out "_Alright, I'm gonna go see Annabeth now!_" And then I proceed to run up the stares like the hounds of Hell are at my feet.

"Annabeth, it's me." I open her door without knocking and come to halt, my eyes wide.

Annabeth's back is to me, her hands attempting to reach the back of her dress. The zipper of her dress was at the edge of her tailbone, giving me a full view of her back and well…underwear.

It kind of surprised me that cool and collected Annabeth would wear…sexy underwear.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped, whirling around.

My mouth was agape. I mean –trust me on this one- I've seen a lot more than my fair share of half naked girls in my lifetime but Annabeth's a completely different thing.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" I sputter, backing into the wall, and then scrambling for the door.

"No wait!" Annabeth calls. She gives me a helpless look.

"Can you help me with my zipper?" She gestures frantically towards the one on her back.

_Calm down Percy…it's just a zipper. Be cool…_

"Now?" I squeak. _Way to be cool, stud._

She rolls her eyes and turns around. I edge forward cautiously, as if the ground was about to swallow me whole any second.

Moving her soft hair to one side, my hand inches down towards her zipper. I gently grab hold of it, zip it passed the curve of her back, her smooth tan skin, and then to the nape of her neck.

"See? That wasn't so hard." She says lightly, turning towards me. We were standing impossibly close to each other, with her cornered between me and her desk.

"Uhh…yeah." I say, shifting slightly. I stare at her, and then at her dress. It was a dark blue dress…_really_? She knew that my favorite colour was blue…she was basically tempting me.

"Annabeth! Let's get going!" Athena called from downstairs. Annabeth jerked away from me, and the relaxed. She smiled at me. "Ready to meet everyone else?"

"Let's just get this over with." I mutter under my breath as Annabeth heads to the door.

The party was in full swing by the time I got there. I have to admit, Annabeth did a wonderful job on it—the place looked like something off the set of a movie.

Annabeth was leaning her head on Luke's shoulder, talking to a couple of other people. She gestured to her ring as the crowed kept "ooh"ing and "ahhh"ing.

Luke's hand was wrapped around her waist; a smug and cocky look placed on his face.

"Ridiculous." I scoff, peering at the food. I smile at the desserts; most of them were blue. Wait…first she asks me to zip up her dress, and then she puts out food that she knew I'd like? Shouldn't she be trying to please Luke, not me?

I glance up and catch her staring at me. I raise my eyebrows at the food and then her, and she winks at me.

"I can't keep up with your stupid eye conversations." Thalia complains, nudging me.

"Hey Thals." I muster up a smile. As always, she's wearing black—even to an engagement party. A bright red sash hangs along her waist, and to go with that, she had red heels and her lips were painted blood red.

She looks at me and announces loudly "You look like you just got kicked in the nuts. Why so glum?" Other people turn to stare and gawk at us.

I roll my eyes at her blunt honesty and then look back at Luke. "Have you met him yet?"

Thalia nods. "Mhhmm…he seems", she looks around, as if grouping for words. "…cool." She says at last.

"He seems _cute_." Silena whispers, joining in on the conversation. She was wearing a yellow sundress, her sleek straight hair fastened to a black bow. Behind her was Rachel, who was wearing a fitting strapless dress that she probably painted over. It had a mixture of blue and green splatters.

"I don't know…doesn't he seem kind of weird? Like he's hiding something…" She muses.

"Not weird! Mysterious!" Silena trills, helping herself to a strawberry coated in chocolate.

"Here's the bridal party!" Annabeth beams at all of us, pulling Luke behind her. He eyes the bridesmaids. They might not know what to look for in him that completely screams JERK, but I do. His eyes linger a second to long on the bridesmaids…a little too long for comfort.

"Percy, I hope you don't mind—but I need the bridesmaids for a quick talk. Be right back!" Annabeth and the others leave.

It's just me and Luke.

"So Luke. Enjoying the party?" I ask stiffly.

He shrugs. "I'm enjoying the view." He studies a couple of Silena's cousins and friends. They looked pretty much like Silena—all blonde and blindingly pretty. I knew most of them—back when we were little, we use to nickname them _Aphrodite girls._

"Are you serious?" I growl, clenching my fists.

He grins at me. "Well, the bridesmaids do look pretty hot. And isn't that kind of cliché? The groom banging a bridesmaid? I don't know…Thalia's kind of hot in that Goth way of hers. But Silena's pretty cute too…"

I grind my teeth together. "Back off, Luke."

He raises an eyebrow at me, a stupid smirk on his face. He leans in towards me.

"Maybe I could do them both at once? And maybe Rachel too? I think I might just do that." He laughs.

"SHUT UP!" I roar. I usually don't lose my cool when it comes to guys like him, but the fact that a guy like him was marrying Annabeth just crossed the line.

Putting all my strength into my knuckle, I draw back my hand and then I aim for Luke's jaw. Luke was quick—instead of his jaw, I hit his shoulder.

He falls backwards, colliding into Dionysus, another distant family relative. In turn Dionysus goes flying into the food table, making it crash to the ground. All the food splatters facedown on the ground. Not a single plate of food survived.

Everyone around us gasped at stared at Dionysus.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" He slurs. Even from where I was standing, I could smell the scent of alcohol reeking in his breath.

Another cousin of mine, Michael Yew crouches down next to Dionysus. He looks down at him, his pointy nose twitching at the smell of liquor. "He's fine…just _really _intoxicated." He runs a hand through his black hair, an exasperated smile on his scrunched up face.

"I can't believe he got this drunk."

"He crashed into the food table!"

"That's Dionysus for you."

Mutters and murmurs filled the air. No one glared at Luke and me. No one accused us. No one called out for our blood. _No one saw what happened_.

I take a deep breath and shove my shaky hands into my pockets. Luke plays the perfect host—slowly helping Dionysus up, inspecting the damage and helping clean up. All traces of what happened seconds ago between us are gone…for now.

I take a deep breath and slowly looked around.

No one was staring at me…

Except Annabeth. I could see it in her face that she saw what happened between Luke and me.

She didn't hear anything, but she saw.

She saw.

And the look on her face was stunned.

**Yup…that's the end of this chapter.**

**I would ****really**** appreciate your reviews, everyone! To those of you who do review, I'm **_**very**_** thankful. Hopefully I can get in another chapter before school starts (On Tuesday)…Sophomore year, here I come! :)**


	6. Bar Fight

**Oh my Gods! School is SO time-consuming! I apologize ahead if I'm not updating quick enough. :(**

**Percy's POV**

The clock keeps ticking yet time seems to stand still in Annabeth's living room. I look up when she walks in, still dressed in her engagement dress. Her face is blank when she sits across from me.

"Hey beautiful." I don't think that it's the time to say that, especially when Annabeth's poker face crumples, revealing anger.

"What the hell happened in there, Percy?" She demands.

I look around uncomfortably and then I resort to answering her question with a question of my own.

"Why are you marrying Luke?"

"Because he's right for me." _Not because she loves him. Hmmm…_

"You've only known him for 3 months! How stupid can you be to get engaged so quickly?" I explode, standing up quickly.

Annabeth gets up too, her face red. She's been called a whore, a bimbo, and even a bitch **(Eek! I don't know why, but I felt the desperate need to put this AN in and say…I DON'T USUALLY LIKE SWEARING YET IT SEEMED NECESSARY IN THIS!) **but she always brushes those words off. Yet, the only thing that offends her most is being called _stupid_. Go figure.

"Why do you even care so much?" Her voice sounds so much louder in the quiet room.

The words were stuck in my throat. _Because I love you_.

When I don't answer, Annabeth gives me a disgusted look and turns around.

My arms twitch, wanting to wrap themselves around her, but I don't give in.

"Do you love Luke?"

She doesn't look at me. "Y-yes."

I pinch the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. "Do you love me?" I ask.

She says her answer without hesitating. "I do." She rethinks her words and carefully adds, "But in a different way."

I exhale loudly, tired of our fight.

"Wise Girl?"

She turns around at this, her eyes still hard but her face softening at the mention of her nickname.

"Just promise you that you'll think things through? Before it's too late? That you'll be 100% sure about your decision? And if that's not what you want…" I stop and I look at her.

Annabeth glances at me and then at the clock. "Whatever. I promise. And promise me that you'll spend time getting to know Luke?"

I groan but nod at this. Annabeth looks satisfied and relieved that our fight blew over.

"Great, because Luke wanted to know if you're free to hangout with him tomorrow." She gives me a hard look.

An image of me shoving look appears in my mind. I really shouldn't go…

"Alright." I say at last.

She visibly relaxes, all her hunched up muscles lowering. I remember that after work, she would come straight to my house, looking exactly how she did now. I always agreed to give her a massage as long as she paid for the next time we went out to lunch.

She walks towards me and kisses my check. It wasn't a European styled kiss; it was slow and soft and lingering and searing hot. When she pulled away, my mind wandered. It wandered to how amazing that felt. My mind marveled at the fact that just this sweet kiss made me react this way…imagine how it would feel if I had so much more…

"Night Perce. I'll call Luke and he'll text you the directions." She whispers while opening the door for me to leave.

"Can't I stay here for the night? It's kind of late." I stretch out on the couch and yawn.

Annabeth looks uncomfortable. "Umm…Luke will be here soon. Today was our engagement party and all…"

I try not to look pissed off at the fact Luke will be here, just a little before midnight. I shrug, and dig my hands into my pockets.

"S'alright. I'll see you later." I pat her arm as I walk outside into the chilly night. Man, did I already say that I hate marriage? I don't think so. Well.

I hate marriage.

…

I walk down the creepy alleyway, passed the scary hobos, into the sketchy bar. **(AN: Multiple adjectives basically meaning the same thing for the win? ;D)**

"This better not be a crack house." I mutter, digging my phone deeper into my pocket. I open the door of the bar and step in.

I was whisked into the staggering scent of alcohol. Don't get me wrong—I was the life of the party back in college. But my idea of a party consisted of half naked college girls, tons of booze and music blasting through speakers along with a game of Beer Pong.

Clearly, Luke's idea of a party was a stingy old pool bar filled with middle aged musty smelling drunks.

I spot Luke sitting by the counter, talking to another dude. Before I go up to him, I size up the other dude. He was wiry and slim, but looked strong. I couldn't see his eyes—he wore dark sunglasses, even in this dim bar.

Luke sees me when I approach and shoots me that cold smile.

"Prissy, my man!"

"It's Percy." I say flatly, but then I remember Annabeth's conversation the night before, and I manage a smile.

"Prissy." Luke says, smirking. I shrug. _Whatever, asswhole._

"Prissy, this is Ethan Nakamura. A really good friend of mine."

I exchange nods with Ethan, ignoring the fact the Luke called me Prissy again.

"So, if you're such a good friend of Luke's…than why aren't you the Best Man?"

Ethan snorts. "I don't do weddings. And plus, I don't care about the wedding. It's all about the money that we make after Luke marries—"

"Ethan!" Luke snaps, his face cold and his voice harsh.

But I heard just enough. "What the hell is he talking about? It's all about the money that we make after Luke marries…_Annabeth_? What the f-k?" I say in a low tone. I take a step closer to Luke, glowering down on him.

Luke laughs uneasily. "Percy, let's talk about this. Man to man. _Best_ man to man. You know how successful that witch Athena is, right? And now Annabeth. I'm purely doing this to get in on some of that cash. We're all working men. So why don't we let this go, and get this good man a drink!" Luke says the end of his sentence to the bartender, who scurries off to get more booze.

"No." I shake my head and back away. "Annabeth needs to know about this. She thinks that you love her."

Luke laughs and raises his palms. "Sure, sure. I love her _body_. She's a great package deal; incredible sex _and_ money! Any man would do the same thing as me."

He looks me up and down, an easy going smile on his face. "Any man…" He muses. "Say, Percy. Are you giving me a hard time because _you_ want the money? Is that what this is all about?"

"No!" I snarl. "I don't want any money."

Luke gulps down his beer and then rubs his chin, thinking. "Oh, so you want her? Like I said, any man would. Wouldn't you, Ethan?"

Ethan chortles, clearly enjoying this conversation. "Oh yeah. Definitely. What's-her-name is a babe."

I loose my temper. "Of course I want her! I LOVE HER!" I shout, lunging for Luke.

Ethan grabs me and pins me down before I could lay a hand on Luke. That bastard sits back on his stool, still smiling.

"So, you love her? Oh no…this isn't going to do. Haven't you heard of not chasing another man's girl? We've got to teach him this lesson, don't we Ethan?"

Luke reaches for his wallet, slaps down a twenty on the counter, stands up, stretches and walks out the door.

"Let's go, punk." Ethan sneers, still holding me down.

…

I have to admit, I put up a fight. And, I have to say that the broken nose Luke got won't ever quite be the same again.

But I was outnumbered.

…

It was dark outside when I finally woke up in that alleyway. I groan, my ribs bruised and aching.

I stagger, slowly getting to my knees and then to my feet.

I call a cab, squinting at the street signs and mumbling the address.

"You okay, bud? You don't look so good." The cab driver gives me an uneasy glance through the rearview mirror. "You ain't gonna be making trouble, are you?"

I mutter that I'm not and I reach for my cell phone.

It's obvious that Annabeth won't believe me, not matter how much proof I have.

'_There's only one way to settle this' _I think while typing in a text to her:

_Srry about last night. Met Luke up 2night; It was good. I miss u. Wanna chill all day tmr? It'll b like the old days! :)_

Annabeth's reply comes seconds later:

_Good to know! :) And ofc! I'll meet u at ur place. Can't wait! Ttyl 3_

There's only one way to settle this…

And it's by winning her over.

**Mhhm…so Luke's doing this for the money. To be more specific…Annabeth's money.**

**ANYWAYS, I've noticed that every time that I try to put more Percabeth into my chapters; it always ends up with them being all sexually frustrated and what not.**

**So, the next chapter will be al fluffy and Percabeth-y and well… EPIC!**

**The more reviews, the more reason for me to update quicker! :)**


	7. Temporary Engagement

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**This is a chapter that's longer than most, but bear with me. It has Percabeth in it! No Luke, just plain Percabeth!**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, let's go!"

"Ungh." I moan, burying my face into the pillow.

"Per-cy!" Annabeth whines in an exasperated tone. In response, I pull the covers over my head. This is my own personal fort…no one can enter. I smile, thinking back to when I was a kid making forts all the time.

"But Percy…my dress is going through a total wardrobe malfunction and I need clothes before it all falls apart." Annabeth says frantically.

_That_ got my attention. I whip the covers off and squint at Annabeth; who was indeed wearing a dress, but it was not falling apart. She laughs at my expression.

"Gotcha!"

I run my eyes over her dress; a soft pearly white, tightened and laced up in all the right places.

"Who let you in?" I mumble. She stretches out beside me and looks up through her lashes, mocking innocence.

"I have my ways." She says slyly, curling up around me. It was a bright Saturday morning; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping…and Annabeth was pulling off my shirt?

"What are you doing?" I sputter when Annabeth rips off my shirt and straddles me. She peers intently at my stomach, which was covered in fist-sized bruises.

I try not to hyperventilate out the fact that _Annabeth Freaking Chase_ was on top of me.

"Luke told me what happened." Annabeth says softly, gingerly running her fingers up and down my blue and purple stomach.

I stare at and carefully say, "What exactly did he tell you?"

She looks down. "That you…umm…hooked up with some girl? And she had a boyfriend, who wasn't too pleased about what you did. Luke stepped in half way and the guy broke his nose." I stare at her in amazement. She actually believed that shit?

"Uhmm…yeah."

Annabeth stares at the space above my head, blinking quickly. "Who was she?" she asked, not looking at me. I laugh uneasily, unable to think of a name on the spot.

"Just some girl."

She looks away and mutters, "You ruin her relationship and you don't even remember her name..."

Great. Luke just made me look like the biggest douche bag of the century. Move over Chris Brown and Kanye West.

Suddenly, my lower body reacts in a way that I am _very_ familiar with, alerting me that Annabeth was still in the position she started off in.

"Annabeth, isn't there some sort of line you can't cross when you're engaged? Such as provocatively straddling and ripping off the shirt of another dude?"

Annabeth scrambles to her feet, standing up the bed, her face pink. I laugh, lunging for her ankle, pulling her to the bed beside me.

"Does this cross the line?" Annabeth asks boldly, wrapping her arm around my bare torso and placing her warm cheek on my shoulder. I pull away, my face serious.

"Annabeth you're _engaged_."

Seeing the look of disappointment on her face, I hastily shuffle closer, pressing myself against her and my covers for warmth.

"But what the hell do I know? If you think this is right, then it is."

…

"Oh heavens! Look at the size of that ring! You two look like a perfect couple!" A middle aged group of ladies coo.

"Umm, we're not—"I begin uneasily, but Annabeth cuts in.

"I know! Percy must have spent a fortune on it!" Annabeth winks and shoots me a playful look, as if to say '_play along, Percy!'_

I grin, my arm snaking around her waist, pulling her close. I nuzzle her collar bone, smirking at her. "People do crazy things when they're in love." I shrug helplessly at the ladies.

"My fate to her was sealed from the moment I saw her, my own tempting angel." I mutter, lacing my fingers through hers. A few years ago, I wouldn't have been caught dead saying those kinds of stuff…well, times have changed.

I go on to describe how we met in college, how my 'angel' was the first person I saw after I blacked out. I shoot Annabeth –who looked strangely shaken- a look. _You got us into this mess…HELP ME!_

She stutters out a few words, still staring at me with that weird expression. One lady sighs, ACTUAL tears in her eyes.

"My my, you're making her swoon!" Another lady snickers.

"That's a love struck expression, alright. I know one when I see one."

Annabeth –whose lips were parted through my whole story- presses them together and hastily takes a step away from me.

"Alright, ladies! We have to go now…" She grabs my hand and tows me away. One of the older ladies –and the more shameless one- cackled and hollered, "Go get some, son!"

At this, Annabeth ducks her head, her cheeks flaming. I wave, chuckling at her embarrassment, and then I get a brilliant idea. Pulling Annabeth to me, I lean against a tree, Annabeth bundled in my arms. We were in Central Park; normally it's super busy but not today.

"What are we doing today, wifey?" I ask softly, kissing her temple. She freezes in my arms, blinks, and stares up at me with those huge, tempting, wonder filled eyes.

"What?"

In reply, I hold her hand –as gently as a delicate bird's- and bring each of her fingers to my lips. This is _so_ not me; but, thinking of Annabeth as mine made me feel so…so…_different_.

"Today, you're Mrs. Jackson and I'm Mr. Jackson. I proposed to you after 6 years of dating. I convinced you to sneak back into our college swim track. There, at the exact spot we met, I got down on one knee. The water was bright blue in the dark room and its reflections bounced off our faces, making you look –impossibly- even more stunning then you are now. It was the happiest day of my life."

Annabeth stares at me, speechless. Taking advantage of her silence, I slip off her wedding ring and put it in my pocket.

"Hey! My ring! What are you doing?"

I sigh, pretending to look annoyed. "Annabeth, _this_ is why you got that B in drama! This is role-play, okay?" She bites her lips, glancing at her bare finger. After a pause, she nods.

Next, I pull out my college ring. "Annabeth Chase, you are the smartest, most amazing, most gorgeous girl that I've ever met. Annnnd…I'm making this up on the spot, so I beg you to still love me, despite how pathetic my speech sounds. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me, just for today?" I smirk, getting down on one knee.

Annabeth nods, a grin on her face. "Okay. And Kelp Head, you honestly have to word on that proposal. I'll marry you. _But just for today!_"

I slip my ring onto her finger and then crush her into a swinging hug. "She said yes!" I shout dramatically, with Annabeth chuckling behind me and everyone within a 50 meter distance stopping and staring.

…

"Percy, why do we have to sneak into my mom's house? I'm sure that she'll let us use her pool if we ask." Annabeth complains, her eyes hidden behind her dark sunglasses.

I pull her to me and kiss her shoulder, murmuring, "Where's the fun in that? And plus, Athena hates me."

This day has been amazing. After my proposal, we spent the rest of the day walking up and down the streets of New York hand in hand. I even did something that I wouldn't do in a million years; go to the library. Annabeth wanted to check out a book, and who was I to say no to her?

She stands in the main room by a huge stack of new arrivals. The librarian's really crabby and doesn't like people touching un-priced items, but I've noticed that he'll let Annabeth do pretty much whatever she wants.

She has her head bent over a delicate red book. Her curls, which are up in a bun, are desperately trying to escape the coil wrapped around with a hair tie. One strap of her dress is hanging off her shoulder as she tilts her head, exposing her soft, tan skin.

I want to run my hands over her delicate skin, to kiss her. I go over to her and brush my lips against her neck, pulling the strap over her shoulder.

I've never wanted her like this before; as melodramatic as it sounds; I love her so much that it hurts.

It's nighttime now, almost the end of our temporary 'marriage'. This brings us to where I left off; me convincing Annabeth to break into her mom's backyard so we could use the pool.

She gives in, but not before commenting, "This gives you a C in responsibility, my husband!"

I peer through the gates into Athena's mansion. Yeah, she's kind of loaded.

"We could just jump the fence from the back?" Annabeth suggests, her face shining with excitement in the dim streetlight.

"Vixen." I mutter, when she brushes past me, lingering a little too close in the humid night.

"Percy, boost me up!" She demands, her arms high over her head. The hem of her dress stretches up, giving view to her toned thighs.

I place my hands on her hips and mutter, "You're wearing a dress."

She blushes, obviously not thinking this through, but not wanting to admit it.

"Close your eyes!" She hisses. I do so, hoisting her over the fence and jumping it over myself. We admire Athena's large, pricy pool. I bet she doesn't even use it.

"So, ready for some skinny dipping?" I rub my hands together, grinning. Annabeth looks horrified.

"Gods NO!"

I chuckle, unbuttoning my shirt, shuffling out of my jeans and then I cannonball into the pool in my boxers. A few moments later I hear a splash and I see Annabeth break through the surface for air.

I stare at her. _She's so beautiful._ I reach over to her, cupping her face with my hand. She closes her eyes and inhales, stepping closer to me. Then, she opens them, her smoky eyes staring into my soul, the clear bright blue water reflecting off of them.

"Percy, is this wrong?"

I lean towards her, so that we're touching forehead to forehead. My fingers slowly run up and down her arm, catching beads of water.

"Does this feel wrong to you?"

She sighs. "No…this is very wrong. So why does it feel so right?"

I blink, looking into those serene eyes. _This is it…_

"Who's out there?" A man's voice shouts, along with the noise of barking dogs. Annabeth jerks back and looks at me, wide eyed.

"Security!" She hisses, pulling me to the edge of the pool. We scramble out of the pool, grabbing our clothes –not even bothering to throw them on- and we run to the fence.

I grab hold of Annabeth to hoist her up, vaguely noticing how soft yet toned she was.

We stand outside the gate, in only our underclothes, panting. Our gasps soon turn into snickers, then chuckles, then giggles and finally full out laughter. After our little laughing fit, we pull on our clothes and I check the time.

"It's a little after midnight. Looks like that Ball's over, Cinderella." I say wistfully.

Annabeth's face is blank, tinged with an unreadable emotion. We stand in an uncomfortable silence for a couple moments.

"Alright. I have to go, Percy. Thank you for today." She kisses my cheek, her wet hair tickling my face, and then jogs down the street, leaving me wet, sad and yearning.

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth gets home around one in the morning. She pulls up a chair and dials Luke's number, only to find his voicemail. Her fingers coil around the telephone wire and then linger on her hair; it seemed like only moments ago Percy was running his hands through it.

She taps her finger to her lips, wondering if spending so much time with him was wrong. Surely, it isn't? He's her best friend, right? So, he flirts a bit…and she flirts back. So, he's a male…and she's a female. So, he's Percy…and she's Annabeth.

She sits in that chair for hours in silence until dawn. Thinking…

Always thinking…

Thinking about him…

About Percy.

**I updated as soon as I could! You see, your reviews really do make a difference!**

**Thank you to some of you who made suggestions; When Luke said he was interested in the bridesmaids, I forgot about the fact that some of them would be in a relationship (Silena and Beckendorf)…I'm sure that'll be awesome in a few of the later chapters if I want to build some more tension!**

**And I'm sorry if you don't like me putting Luke in this story as the bad guy! It's just that Luke is so…**_**perfect**_** for it, you know? I know he ended up being awesome at the end of PJO (And I was really sad when he died D: ), but who else would I put that would marry Annabeth in this? Cronus? *Shivers* I love Luke in PJO, but I just thought that this role would suit him very well. :)**

**Yikes! This is a long AN…so yeah. I'm already writing my next chapter, but you see, I'm a Demigod and all and the Oracle predicted that I would post the next chapter **_**after**_** I get more reviews! Yup…I can't disobey the Oracle, right? So, help me post up the next chapter by reviewing! xD**


	8. The Bridal Shower

**Hello there, my fellow Percabeth loving, PJO addicts! Alright, so some of you were confused in the last chapter (Chapter 7); in the end of Chapter 6, Percy finds out that the only reason that Luke is marrying Annabeth is because of her money. So, he realizes that Annabeth won't believe him about Luke and the only way to stop Luke is by getting Annabeth to love him (He realizes that he loves her to begin with). He texts Annabeth, saying that they should hang out the next day, just the two of them. So, Chapter 7 was basically a "Percy and Annabeth's Day Out" kind of chapter, where the two of them spend more time together.**

**Percy's POV**

I clutch the diamond ring in my hand, pacing back and forth in front of Annabeth's door. Quick Recap: When Annabeth and I got "married" yesterday I took off her ring, slipped it into my pocket and I put my college ring onto her finger. And now I forgot to give her actual ring back.

Taking a deep breath, I ring the doorbell.

"Welcome to the Br—Percy?" Rachel shrieks, backing inside Annabeth's condo.

I raise my eyebrows at her; she was wearing a cocktail dress with a party hat tilted on the side of her head. I could hear chatter coming from inside.

"What's going on?" I ask suspiciously, looking over the top of Rachel's head. She slams the door shut behind her before I could get a good look.

"Percy what are you doing here?" She demands impatiently, tapping her foot.

"I came to see Annabeth." I said defensively. Rachel rolls her eyes and gives me a withering look.

"Go home. We're busy."

"Hey!" I protest when she tries to push me towards the stairs. "What are you guys doing? Let me in!" I didn't even know what was going on, but I needed to give Annabeth her ring back before anyone noticed.

"No. Leave. Now." Rachel said thrusting a finger at the stairs. I cross my arms stubbornly.

"No."

"PERCY!"

"What's going on here?" Thalia steps outside, looking from me to Rachel. She was wearing a silver strapless dress, which illuminated her dark hair.

"Percy's not going away. This is for girls only!" Rachel pouts.

Thalia runs an eye over me and smirks. "Oh, I'm sure we can make an exception."

I shoot Rachel a smug look. She looks frustrated. "No! We can't! It ruins the whole purpose of the party! And we worked so hard on it…it has to be proper!"

My ears perked up. "Party?"

Thalia still had that smirk on her face. "Just wait here…I need to get something."

She comes back moments later, holding a weird looking hat. She puts it on my head and beams.

"What the hell is this?" I demand, reaching for the hat.

"Don't! It's a beret. See, we're all wearing hats?" Thalia was wearing a crown –probably since she's the Maid of Honor- and Rachel was wearing a party hat since it was a party. What the hell is with the 'beret'?

"Come on in Percy, it's just getting started."

Thalia gives me an odd look and then opens the door.

"Thank you." I say pointedly, grinning at Rachel.

I step into Annabeth's home and my eyes go wide. "Woah." The place looks unrecognizable; draped in shades of red, pink, and black. Streamers hang from the sides of the wall, and a big banner that catches your eye the moment you walk in, which says: "BRIDAL SHOWER!"

Inside Annabeth's home are dozens of girls; all dressed in dresses that looked pretty expensive. They all freeze when I enter, their eyes wide.

"What's a guy doing here?"

"Oh my gosh! You guys hired a male stripper for this? I thought that was for bachelorette parties…"

"Shut up! He's hot—he can strip _any day_."

Thalia hurries to my rescue. "Ladies! He is _not_ a stripper. This is Percé and he's one of Annabeth's closest friends." **(AN: I'm not sure if the accent will show up on FF, but I spelt his name Perce; the last "e" has an accent on it.)** She said my name weird…Perce-ay. Like café…

Knowing "_ooohs_" filled the air.

"I love your beret, Percé! Is it designer?"

"Of course! You have excellent taste in clothes, too!" Another girl chimed in.

Conversations like this went on for the next few minutes, leaving me baffled and confused. Soon enough, like a royal princess, Annabeth enters the room, beaming.

Her hair was pinned back, a few of the loose strands braided and tied together. She was wearing purple sundress, with gold hoop earrings and bracelets.

"Thank you everyone for making it to my Bridal Shower! I'm so happy that all of you are here; friends, family…PERCY?" Annabeth stops, staring at me with raised eyebrows.

Thalia grinned. "Percé wouldn't miss it for the world! What? We all need some girl time, right?" She nudges me.

"Uh…right." I say, still confused and suspicious of the evil glint in Thalia's eyes.

Annabeth gives me a small smile –she still looks surprised, but pleasantly surprised. I let my eyes wander down to her left hand…and I see that she's still wearing my college ring…Oh no…

"Anyways, we have a bunch of games planned for today! The first game is…"

As much as I tried to get Annabeth alone, it was nearly impossible. She was always talking to someone else, or others were trying to make small talk with me. And they weren't looking at me like girls usually do…

"So, what are you wearing to the wedding?" A brunette asked me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Uhm…a tux?"

She blinks. "Oh. Well, I'm sure that we'll all be eye candy to the guys at the wedding, right?" She giggles and begins to talk to other girls. _What the hell?_

Another girl turns to me and grins. She was a strawberry blonde with soft looking bangs that fell across her forehead. Her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Do you have a date to the wedding yet?"

I stare at her, jaws slack. _Dang, I'm good…_

"No…" She's pretty cute too…

"Great! Because my brother doesn't have a partner either…maybe you two could go on a blind date?"

The gears in my head started to work. The "fashionable" hat I was wearing, "Percé", girls asking me _girly_ questions…Oh Gods, they think I'm…effeminate. So much for thinking that I'm hot stuff to these ladies. I clench my teeth, immensely annoyed. _Thalia…_

"S'cuse me." I mutter, turning into the kitchen, where I last saw Thalia. She grins at me when she sees me, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Percé! What's up?"

"Don't start." I growl, ripping off my stupid hat and tossing it to her. She laughs, doubling over by the sink.

"I'm taking off. I'll see you later."

"About time! What part of 'Bridal Shower' did you not get?" She chuckles.

And I thought _Rachel_ was the harsh one…

I make my way through the crowd and I step outside. Immediately, I come face to face with Annabeth and Luke. From their body positions, I could tell that things were tense.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He growled. I felt myself bristle at his tone. When he takes a step towards her, I cut in, standing in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Where's Annabeth's ring?" Luke looks at me calmly, his hands in his pockets. I finally take a good look at Luke and I smirk. Oh yeah, that broken nose isn't going to be normal for a while…

Annabeth's face flushes when she sees me and her eyes narrow at Luke.

"He has nothing to do with this." She says in a low voice.

"Really? What's in your hand then?" Luke says staring at my right fist.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID_. I forgot to put Annabeth's ring in my pocket.

I sigh, opening my hand to reveal the ring, glaring against the light. Annabeth sucks in a breath.

Luke stares at the diamond ring and then at Annabeth's finger, which still had my college ring on it.

"Why does he have your ring?"

"Luke—" Annabeth begins.

"WHY DOES HE HAVE YOUR RING?" He roars, taking another step closer. All conversation on the other side of the door stops and we're left in an eerie silence.

"It's all a big misunderstanding, dude." I reach for Annabeth's hand to slide off my ring.

"Don't touch her!" Luke shouts, shoving me back. Before I could shove him back, Annabeth cuts in.

"LUKE!" She screams, getting in between us, her arms stretched out like a barrier.

He grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her roughly, seething. I could see the curse words on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't say them …and I understand why.

"Why don't you leave then?" I spit out, gently pulling Annabeth away from him. I stand behind her, my fingers curled over her shoulders. She's breathing hard, her fists clenched.

Luke looks taken aback. "What?"

Annabeth tries to turn around to face me, but I hold her tight.

"That's right." I say, suddenly grinning over Annabeth's head. "If you're so pissed off, why don't you leave?"

"PERCY!" Annabeth gasps, trying to slip out of my grip.

I know exactly why Luke isn't leaving. That sneaky bastard. He's being careful not to do anything _too_ drastic, anything that will completely blow his chances of getting Annabeth's money. As pissed as he is, he still wants Annabeth for her fortune.

"Just leave, dude. If you jump to conclusions like this all the time, then I have to say—this will be a pretty horrible marriage."

Annabeth jabs me in the ribs with her elbow and leaps out of my hold. She whirls around to face the both of us, her face red and angry.

"Both of you! ENOUGH! Just please, stop!" Annabeth cries in outrage, leaning against the wall and burying her face into her hands.

Luke glares at me and then forcibly softens his look at her. "I'm sorry. Just call me later." He says gruffly, backing away. He swears under his breath, turns around, and stomps off. Just like that. No real apology, no checking to make sure Annabeth's ok.

I walk towards Annabeth and I wrap my arms around her, leaning into that familiar scent that I've known for so long. We stay like that for a while, just basking in the hug. She reluctantly pries my fingers off and stares up at me. Her cheeks are still a little red and her eyes are weary.

"Why did you butt in like that?"

"Because I love you. And I can't stand the thought of anyone causing you pain."

It's strange…I've told Annabeth that I loved her _many_ times before; but they were always a friendly "I love you". The way I said it this time wasn't romantic, nor was it friendly. It was a plain fact. I do love her. And I pretty much would beat the crap out of anyone who would hurt her.

She stares up at me, with those unblinking wise eyes. "You know, sometimes _you_ cause me to hurt."

I look down at her, never taking my eyes off her face. I reach for her hand and I place her wedding ring into her palm.

I open up my hand, waiting for her to slide off my ring.

"You can cause me to hurt too, Wise Girl." I smile a little, my hand still waiting.

She blinks, and then pushes aside my hand, pulling away from me.

"I guess we still have things to sort out then." She says in an all business like tone.

"I guess we do." I smile. "You should get back to the party. It's for you, anyways."

When she opens the door, we see all her guest crowded around it. _Eaves droppers!_

They quickly back away, looking nonchalant. I smile, shaking my head. Before I walk down the stairs, I stop and think. Looking over my shoulder, I see Annabeth slip her wedding ring into her pocket. She was still wearing my ring…

As I drag my feet down the stairs, someone's voice breaks the silence.

"So, he's _not_ gay?"

Thanks again for that, Thals.

**And now here's this chapter! I would have updated yesterday, but my parents dragged me out of the house for the whole entire day; I ended up writing this chapter on like a dozen paper towels, since that's the only thing I could write on in the car… (OmgItsADrakonRun, if you're reading this…I don't see why you would need to call the house to get us to drive 2 HOURS to your place, JUST TO MAKE BACON IN YOUR APARTMENT BECAUSE YOU RAN OUT OF IT! Urgh!)**

**So yes…Hopefully I can update again this weekend, but it depends on the demand (The amount of reviews)...My rule (as you all probably know) on updating: The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! Thank you for all your reviews on my last chapter!**


	9. Dress Shopping

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews + The constructive criticism! I know Annabeth's OOC in this, but I'm working on it! That's the whole point of me asking you guys to review...so I can feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing you guys enjoy my story (*Insert readers shaking their heads at my lame-ness) and also since all of you can spread your amazing words of wisdom onto my Review Page!**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

That morning:

We walk into the diner, heading straight for a table beside the window. I lock eyes with a waitress and smile; her eyes widen and she scurries to our table.

"Can I get you anything?" She asks breathlessly, her eyes glued to my face.

"Coffee. Two cream, two sugars." Thalia says, taking off her sunglasses.

"A latte with skimmed milk." Silena looks down at her phone, staring at a text.

"Some soda, please." Rachel says pleasantly, smoothing down her hair.

I order a Caramel Frappucino, thinking of all those times I ordered something here with Annabeth. The waitress returned quickly, handing us our orders. On the lid of my drink is a number written in pen and most probably the waitress' name. I sigh, pushing the drink away.

"So, what's this about Thals?" Rachel asks, blinking against the afternoon sunlight. Thalia leans forward and gestures to all of us with her hand.

"What do you think? It's about the wedding. We need to take Annabeth Wedding Dress shopping!"

Rachel squeals and claps, but Silena looks oddly pale. I stare at them blankly.

"And I'm here because…?"

"Because, Percé, we need a male's opinion."

"Oh boy…"

…That Afternoon:

"Guys, we honestly don't have to do this." Annabeth sighs, as we walk towards the store.

"Sure, sure. You can walk down the aisle wearing overalls." Rachel waves away Annabeth's hesitation and pushes open the doors of the boutique. We were whisked into the sight and smell of laces, silk and _very_ costly things.

"This is just like that show, Say Yes to the Dress!" Rachel marvels. I glance at everyone; Annabeth looks nervous, Thalia looks bored, Rachel looks awed…and Silena was all sad looking.

"You alright, Silena?" I ask, poking her arm. She yelps, jumping away from me with wide eyes.

"Oh…hehe. I'm fine!" She chirps, not looking at me. I raise my eyebrows, but I don't say anything.

"Welcome! Can I help you with anything?" A middle aged lady in professional clothes strides up to us, all smiles. Annabeth shuffles around, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't know the whole protocol for this…"

The lady beams at Annabeth. It was creepy…it was like that grin was glued to her face.

"Ooh! A first timer! Do you have anything you want to look at in particular?"

Annabeth looks clearly out of her league here. Thankfully, Rachel comes to the rescue, pulling out printed pictures from her bag.

"_I was thinking it would be more like this…see the neckline? Yeah, I thought that would be good too! Totally! I love the pattern on this!"_ She bubbled happily to the lady. Urgh, now they BOTH have that creepy smile.

"Wait…remind me again…whose wedding is this?" Thalia mutters under her breath, smiling at the enthusiastic Rachel. The lady took us to a waiting room, where the four of us sat down, and she hooked her arm through Annabeth's, pulling her to the dressing room.

I'll skip all the details and just say…it was so freaking _hard_ for them to make up their minds. An argument broke out between Rachel and Thalia every five minutes, with them critiquing Annabeth's dresses.

"Ok, you know what guys? I'll find my _own_ dress." Annabeth angrily stomps to the massive rows filled with clothes. In seconds, she was swallowed by a sea of poofy dresses. And I, being ever so the gentlemen, went after her. Looking up and down the rows, I couldn't finder her _anywhere_. Eventually, I poke my head into her dressing room…and I immediately wish I hadn't. A beefy 60 something year old screamed "PERV!"

Oh Gods…I'm scarred for life.

"I'm—I'm sorry!" I stammer. How was I supposed to know this wasn't Annabeth's dressing room? THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME, DAMMIT!

"Somebody, help!" The lady grabbed her purse and started bashing me in the face with it. I use my arm to shield my face, backing away.

"SORRY!" I shout, sprinting out of the room. I run for the back exist and I inhale the outside air thankfully, glad that I was out of there. My eyes land on a poof of white dress. Annabeth was huddled in the back alleyway, her arms resting on her drawn up knees, her forehead pressed against them. She was wearing her latest attempt at a wedding dress; it looked like someone stuck Annabeth's head on a supersized cotton ball.

"You having fun?" I ask with a soft smile. She raises her head and glowers at me.

"Not funny, Kelp Head."

I shrug and sit on the dirty ground next to her, my back leaning against the rough, brick wall. I stretch out my legs, bumping it lightly against hers.

"I don't know much about this…but aren't you supposed to love this? Don't all girls like shopping? I tease. She nudges me in the ribs with her elbow, glowering at me…but I saw her lip twitch.

"Is that a smile? Is Ms. GrumpyPantsOwlFace smiling? I think I see a smile there…" I grin. Annabeth ducks her head, pauses, and then looks up. She gives me an amused expression.

"Ms. GrumpyPantsOwlFace?" She laughs, shaking her head. "Just when I thought your nicknames couldn't get any worse…" She stands up, chuckling.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I complain. She winks at me and holds out a hand.

"Let's go. This was clearly a disaster."

I pull myself up and follow her into the building. As we pass the aisles of dresses, Annabeth stretches out her arm, her fingers skimming each and every dress. Who cares about the dress? Annabeth's beautiful. She doesn't need a dress to know that…I stop, my eyes locked to a dress. Annabeth stops a few paces ahead and turns around. Her mouth begins to form my name but I cut her off.

It was perfect. It was just…_perfect_. "How about that one?" I ask softly, my eyes still glued to it. Yes. She would look incredible in it.

Annabeth follows my gaze and freezes. We stand there, just staring at it. Finally, she speaks.

"It's perfect." She sighs and reaches down to hold my hand. Her fingers are soft and warm in my hand. She sighs again.

"Thank you, Percy."

…

We leave the store, exhausted and satisfied.

"I can't believe that _Percy_ chose the dress! Isn't that MY job?" Rachel laments, her lip jutting out in a pout. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"Rachel…_I'm_ the Maid of Honor. You two stole my job."

I glance at Silena; she barely said anything through this whole trip…which is a very un-Silena like thing to do. Her cell phone rings and she whips it out in a hurry, scurrying around the corner.

Strange…

I look back; Annabeth's trying to resolve Thalia and Rachel's argument…I look back and silently approach Silena. Her back faced me, crouched and defensive. I was about to turn back, but her words stopped me cold.

"Luke, stop!" She says tearfully, sniffling.

_Luke?_

"It was just one night! I was drunk…_please_ don't tell Annabeth! She's my cousin…I love her."

_Oh my Gods…_

"No! I don't want to meet you anymore! Stop, please! It was a one night stand…I don't want to do this anymore…

I clench my teeth; Luke's cheating on Annabeth…with _Silena_. But it sounds like she's trying to stop it…

"You can't threaten me like this!" Silena cries into the phone. Her shoulders shake with a sob. She whispers something into the phone and puts it into her pocket. She then wipes her eyes hurriedly.

I back away, to where Annabeth and everyone else are, trembling with anger. Luke…

"Everything alright, Silena?" Annabeth asks.

I look up and I see Silena walking towards us.

She smiles brightly. "Oh yeah! Perfect."

The girls turn back to what they were doing, but I still stare at Silena. No one else heard it…

Heard the hollowness in her voice when she said "perfect".

**I updated ASAP! Seriously…I did. Writing gets my mind off of the stress of school and stuff, so I'm glad this chapter's done!**

**HOLY SH…SH…SUGAR! 37 reviews! Well, not just for my last chapter, but overall; 37 more reviews since I last updated! MOTHER FU….FU…FLOWER! This is amazing everyone! Thank you SO much! You're all epic. (L)**


	10. Now or Never

**Percy's POV**

There are only 3 more weeks until the wedding. That's 21 days. 504 hours. 30,240 minutes. 1, 814, 400 seconds.

Everyone's so busy. I don't even know who to go to about the Silena and Luke thing. Eventually –this was bound to happen- I run into Silena. I just came from a swim meet and I was walking home. Turning the corner, I bump into Silena.

"Percy! Hey!" She says pleasantly, her baby blue eyes glowing. I stare at her, wondering if I could see visible signs of a cheater.

"How've you been?" She asks cheerfully, readjusting her expensive looking bag.

"Good." I pause. _Oh, what the hell._ "How's Luke?"

She stiffens. "What are you talking about?" She says casually, her eyes on the ground. My patience snaps, but I don't show it.

"Silena, we have to talk."

…

I bring her to my apartment and make two cups of coffee. I don't say anything when I hand her the steaming mug. I don't think about the fact that her fingers are shaking as she traces the lid of the mug. I just sit there, waiting for her to begin. She eventually does, her eyes never leaving the mug.

"It was the night of the engagement party. After Dionysus fell on the food table, remember?" She says in a low, hollow voice. I nod.

"Annabeth and you went back to her place, and Luke stayed behind. Eventually, as the sky started to darken, people began to leave. It was just the two of us left. I was supposed to meet Charlie at his place and it was like a 10 minute walk away. I shouldn't have walked all by myself in the middle of the night…but his house was _so_ close. I was almost there, when Luke pulled up in his car. I already drank a lot before this happened…but I wasn't wasted or anything. He said that he wanted to get to know me better, since I was apart of the wedding and all…so I got into the car."

She stops when she sees me expression.

"It wasn't against my own will or anything like that, Percy. But he kept offering me drinks…and I'm not even sure what happened. And now, he keeps calling me, telling me to meet him, or he'll tell Annabeth that _I_ was the one who made a move on him to begin with. And I think Annabeth will listen to Luke and not me."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She covers her mouth, shaking her head.

"Oh God, Charlie…Charlie's going to kill me. Annabeth's going to kill me. Percy, what do I do?" She whispers, her eyes blurring. I sigh, getting up and I sit next to her.

"We have to tell Beckendorf." I say softly, while Silena hangs her head down low and nods. I bring the phone over and I hold her hand while she stutters the story out. When she finishes, she waits.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. Please forgive me?" She whispers into the phone, tears running down her face. She pauses and then slumps with relief. I squeeze her hand and smile. She holds out the phone and mutters, "for you".

"Beckendorf?"

"Hey Percy." He says neutrally. I shuffle around, not sure what to say. I hear a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask carefully.

"Hell no." He scoffs, and then hesitates. "I love Silena…and I'm glad she told me. But the problem is that we can't let that asswhole get away with this. Annabeth doesn't even know and he's still calling Silena. You need to talk to Annabeth."

"_Me_?" Oh _hell_ no…"Does it look like I want to die?"

"She trusts you, dude. And she loves you too."

"Yeah right. She's marrying Luke. She'd rather pick the douchebag then me. So what does that say?"

"Does she even know that you love her?" Silena asks skeptically. I look back at her, startled.

"I don't love her—"

"—you're a horrible liar." She says flatly, still sniffling. I glower at the ground.

"Yeah…she probably does know how I feel. I TOLD her I love her, yet she's still with him."

"But that was _after_ she came back from Greece." Beckendorf says.

"So let's break this down. You meet Annabeth. You're friends. She's single, and you're a manwhore." Silena continues quickly before I protest. "She grows tired of waiting. She says that she's going to Greece as a last attempt. You don't say anything, so she leaves. She meets Mr. Perfect and romantically travels the country with him. She gets engaged and come back to New York. She's convinced that Mr. Perfect's right for her, but she wavers. She loves you too. She's had so much history with you, so she can't decide." Silena concludes.

"Wow…you're amazing." I say, open mouthed.

"Which is why I love her." Beckendorf echo's grimly through the phone. I suppress a smile; they haven't forgotten about the whole issue with Silena, but this—how they're able to move on, clearly shows how much they love each other.

"So, what are you saying, Silena?"

She looks me dead in the eye. "That both you and Luke have an equal chance of winning Annabeth back. Don't screw this up, Jackson."

"The profit has spoken." Beckendorf hails. In a lower voice, Beckendorf mutters to me, "We'll settle this with Luke another day. Set it straight with Annabeth for now."

…

I walk down the streets, my head pounding. This day, this moment…it feels important, like it could change our futures, just by what I say,

_It's now or never, Percy_.

I ring Annabeth's doorbell and wait in rising panic for her to open up. After a few minutes, she does.

"Percy! This is…surprising? Come in." She says with a smile, leading me into her home.

I stare at her, unable to erase the attraction that's probably painted all over my face. She's wearing black cotton shorts and a white tank top with her hair pulled back. A few strands fall loose around her face and when she glances back at me, I see her face is flushed and her pale eyes are bright.

She gestures sheepishly to her tight-fitting clothes.

"I was just working out. I have to look my best for the wedding, right?" Her eyes widen in excitement as she glides to a massive pile of bridal books, rapidly skimming through them. I've never seen her so…_happy_. She looks up suddenly, blinking.

"So, what's up?"

It feels like I lost my tongue. I can't get the words out. What if she doesn't believe me? What I she thinks that I'm making it up? What if she…she…loves LUKE?

"I was just wondering…is it ok if I bring a plus one to the wedding rehearsal?" I improvise stupidly. The brightness in her eyes fades a little but she still gives me an enthusiastic smile.

"Definitely! And who's your date?" She asks in a hollow voice.

I fumble, trying to think of a name off the top of my head. This is _not_ going as planned.

"Uhmm…Calypso?" Annabeth gives me a content smile, but her eyes seemed darker.

"Of course! You two sure are getting close, huh?" She muses, staring at my shirt, not my face. I haven't actually spoken to Callie in months, but whatever.

"Yeah…we are." I choke out. She crosses her arms and nods to the door.

"Alright. Well, the rehearsals in a couple of days…I'll see you then." One corner of her mouth lifts up but her eyes are flat and her body radiates tension.

I glance at her, unable to bear how beautiful she is. In a matter of seconds, I cross the room and I wrap my arms around her. She freezes at the unexpected contact for a long moment, but then visibly relaxes, resting her head on my shoulder. I pull away and stare at her. _It's now or never…_

I lean down, so that we touch foreheads. I smile briefly as she inhales. Her mouth is soft and warm on mine, but just as I kiss her…the phone rings.

She jerks away, blinking fast, her body shaking as she catches her breath. She glances at the phone, and shows it to me. The caller ID says Luke.

She turns away from me and answers the phone. With her back facing me, she points towards the door, hinting that I should leave. I don't even get to see her reaction.

As I step outside, I realize what I just did and what I didn't do.

"Oh Shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT." I mutter, raking my fingers through my hair. Was kissing her a good or bad idea? It didn't even last a second, but still…

Was it good that I didn't tell her about Luke? Was it bad that I brought up Callie?

"_However bad it is now",_ I think to myself, _"It'll only be worse at the rehearsal…with our friends…the bridesmaids…Silena…Beckendorf…Annabeth's parents…My parents…Annabeth…Luke…and me._"

"Oh Shit" is right.

**It's been two weeks since I last updated! I only got about 10 reviews at first, and I wasn't all inspired and all that…and to top it off, my brother got me the SON OF NEPTUNE the day after it came out! I read it all in a day, and it was AMAZING! All of my fellow PJO fans tell me what you thought of it! Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Can you wait a whole entire year until the Mark of Athena (Fall 2012) comes out? And after that, it's the Light of Iris (Fall 2013) and after that it's the Arrow of Artemis (January 2015)? I CAN NOT WAIT THAT LONG!**

**Oh, and did you like this Chapter? I think this story is coming to a some-what end; we have the wedding rehearsal, and then I MIGHT add a bachelor/bachelorette party (but I'm not to sure about that one 0_o) and after that, it's the wedding! I sense drama about to arise at the wedding rehearsal! :)**

**Reviews? Thank you! :)**

**-Athenagal22**


	11. Rehearsal Dinner

**Percy's POV**

"Perseus, you look good." Calypso purred, her hand crawling up my thigh.

I casually shift so her hand slips. She audibly sighs and looks out the passenger window. I glance at the GPS, my fingers clenched tightly over the steering wheel. We're almost there.

It surprises me how antsy I'm being; it isn't even the wedding…just the rehearsal dinner.

"_But still_", a small voice in my head points out. "_The wedding's almost here…so you __should__ be antsy."_

"_Shut up."_ I think back to the voice. _"You're just a stupid non-existent voice in my head."_

"_Well, techinally…I'm YOU."_ It counters back smugly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I HONESTLY DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!" I moan.

"What?" Calypso turns to stare at me, her face blank.

Shit. I said that out loud.

I take a moment to size her up; her wispy caramel coloured hair is braided over one shoulder and smells vaguely like cinnamon. Her almond shaped eyes seem wider and darker than they really are, under all that makeup.

Despite what I said, she _still_ wore a gauzy white dress to the rehearsal. Isn't there like a rule where only the bride can wear white? She's pretty cute…but not exactly my type. Her IQ isn't the best either…she's simpleminded and has barely any other emotion that lust. And plus…I kind of have a thing for blonde hair, tan skin, pale eyes…

Annabeth.

I love her wiseass comments, that sarcastic roll of her eyes and that quick, knowing smirk. I love how her face creases up when she's deep in thought, and how all those hard edges melt away when she sees her friends and family.

I love how she knows what's up with me right away, how she can basically make any guy quake at their feet and how just by narrowing her eyes, she could make you spill out the truth.

I also love how the irony is that she's barely like this when she's with Luke.

My thoughts get interrupted as Calypso starts to thigh-graze me again. I move out of her reach and stare at her with visible annoyance.

"Seriously Callie? I'm driving right now."

She pouts and glances out the windshield.

"Well, we're already here."

**-At the rehearsal-**

"So, Perseus. What are your plans for the immediate future?" Athena demands, her hands crossed over her chest in a powerful and intimidating way. Her piercing eyes glint in the light, making me all the more uncomfortable.

"I'm planning to keep coaching on swimming." I say coolly, sipping my glass of water. Athena scoffs at this.

"_That_ job? It's hardly successful! That is not a real job; mere child's play is what it is."

My dad, who's standing beside me, smirks at Athena.

"Come on, Athena; let the kid do what he wants. You don't need to be rich to be happy." He leans over to pat Athena's arm, but she shrinks away from him, glaring daggers.

"That's Ms. Chase to you, Barnacle Beard!" Shit spits, still glaring. Yeah…the two of them don't really get along well. There's a movement to my left, and I see Calypso, her arms linking around mine.

"Meet me in the washroom in 5 minutes." She murmurs into my ear seductively and then disappears.

"Callie, WAIT!" I call out…but she's already gone. Great.

I blow out a large breath, and I look around. There's a huge table, that's full of food; just looking at it makes my stomach ache with hunger. This is the real deal…Annabeth and Luke…they're really getting married…

"Hello? Everyone?" Thalia calls from the head of the large table. Thalia looks great in a dark, velvety purple dress. Gold studs hang from her ears, a delicate gold necklace is hanging on her neck and her hair is up in a neat up-do. For once, she doesn't look bleak and gothic.

"Thank you for joining us at this rehearsal dinner! We will begin shortly, so please find your designated seats."

Did I forget to mention? I'm the Best Man…so I'll be sitting next to Luke and Annabeth and I'll have to make a cheesy speech on how thrilled I am for the happy couple. Gods, when does the bar open up? I need a drink.

As if answering my prayers, I spot the bar. _Perfect_.

After my ninth drink, the bartender stops me, giving me a disapproving look. My head feels woozy and I stumble as I get up.

I strain my neck, searching for Annabeth. I haven't seen her since the kiss…there she is! She's standing near the doorway, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips. Uh-oh. That's Annabeth's trademark battle pose. She seems to be arguing with Luke, who clearly looks just as pissed off. I make my way to them, but Grover gets in my way, hand in hand with Juniper.

"Aww, Percy! Don't you look handsome?" Juniper grins while Grover laughs.

"Awwh yeah. He's _definitely _a cutie." Grover jokes. "Dude, can't you save the booze until _after_ the rehearsal? You're already wasted!"

"Grover, shut up for a sec?" I ask, exasperated. I look around, and I see Annabeth and Luke take their seats, the tension around them still buzzing. As if she could feel me staring, she looks up at me. She gives me a half smile and then looks back down at the table…

_WHACK._

I know what it the feeling of being whacked by a purse really well. And I can tell you…I was just whacked.

"SON OF A…_Thalia_?" I clutch my head, slurring my words slightly.

"Did you _not_ hear me, moron? I said take your damn seat." She huffs, stalking to her char. I sigh and waddle to my chair, probably looking like someone who was on their way to an electric chair.

When I sit down, Luke glares at me, still probably agitated from that fight with Annabeth. Since I clearly don't give a crap, and the fact that I'm drunk…I decide to do what I do best…be a total ass.

I look over him, to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth! How are you?"

She chokes on her drink when she hears my slurred voice and looks up at me with warning eyes.

"Good." She says cautiously.

"That's good! Good, good, good, good, Goooooooooooooooooooooood!"

I start humming a song and playing the drums, using my cutlery on the dishes. Luke looks immensely annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem?" He sniffs and then adds in a more disbelieving tone, "Are you drunk?"

I simply smirk at him and then look back at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, your lips look…_red_."

She shoots me another warning look.

"Yeah…it's probably the lip-gloss." She says softly, biting her lip. I watch her sink her teeth into her fleshy bottom lip. I watch in drunken awe and she chews on her lip, as if it were the most amazing thing that I've ever seen.

"Waiter! Wait-or! Waiterer! !" I wave my hands in the air, hailing a waiter over. He approaches my side of the table with weariness. I read his name tag; Steve.

"Why, hello there Steve." I say politely.

"Hello. May I take your order?"

"How are you today, Steve?"

"I'm doing well. Now, may I take your order?"

"That's good to know Steve! You're very nice. I like that."

"Yes. Thank you. Now, may I take your order?" He says, with a hint of impatience.

"Steve, I will have _one_ strawberry." I say, smiling up at him. He blinks.

"Pardon?"

"Although, strawberries don't taste as good as strawberry lip gloss. Luke, you like the taste of strawberry lip gloss, don't you?"

Luke gives Annabeth a side glance. Her lips are pressed together, but I knew the flavor of her lip gloss was always strawberry.

"Sure. I like the taste of strawberries." He mutters, still staring at Annabeth.

"Good, good! I do too. Steve, do you like strawberries?"

The waiter looks taken aback. "Uhmm…sure?"

"Well, Steve, I guess we all like strawberries." I turn to stare at Luke. "But, there's only one strawberry. And I don't like to share, Luke."

He looks back and forth between Annabeth and me.

"What the hell is going on here?" He says in a low tone. Annabeth takes a small sip of water, keeping her eyes trained on the table.

"Nothing." She says shortly, her fingers tracing the rim of her glass. Luke grabs her hand and squeezes it roughly. She winces and looks at him, her eyes flashing.

"Don't lie to me." His voice is dangerous. Annabeth jerks her hand away and stands up.

"Excuse me." She says rigidly, staring straight at me. She turns and marches out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouts after her. He turns back to face a quiet table. He grins bleakly, but his attempt at cheerfulness wasn't fooling anyone; we could all see that he was fuming.

"Dude, relax." I slur, patting his shoulder. He jerks away from stares at me with obvious hate.

"No." Beckendorf's voice is clear and sharp as he pushes away from the table, standing up. "Let's settle this right here, right now." He glares at Luke, his fists clenched. He does a lot of manual labor; his dress shirt sleeves were pushed up, showing his flaring biceps.

Silena tugs on his arm, still sitting down. She keeps her eyes on the table, her face enflamed.

"Charlie, not right now." She mumbles.

"Is there a problem?" Luke asks, leaning forward with narrowed eyes, gazing at Silena.

"Don't even look at her!" Beckendorf booms, briskly marching over to Luke. The intentions on his face were clear.

"CHARLIE! NO!" Silena pleads, her slender arms wrapped around one of his straining biceps, trying to hold him back.

"What is going on here?" Athena demands, looking around. My dad doesn't say anything but glances at Annabeth's empty spot, and then at me. That brooding expression on his face makes me all the more nauseous.

"Guys?" Rachel says uncertainly, biting her lip.

The tension around the room is at an all time high; it fills my head, making me feel like I'm about to explode.

"I'm so confused right now." Thalia says, deadpanned. Everyone stares each other down; Luke sitting in a carefree pose in his chair, Beckendorf itching to deck Luke, Silena straining to hold Beckendorf down, me sitting there in a drunken stupor, and everyone else in utter confusion.

"Percy? What's all this about?" Grover asks, his wide eyes on me.

"Yeah Percy. What's this about?" Luke chimes in, glowering at me.

Beckendorf stops moving, and Silena's grip on him loosens as they both look at me. Everyone else leans in, waiting for me to speak.

"Percy?"

I hear Annabeth's voice –the only one that doesn't sound confused, as usual- and I turn around.

She's standing there, looking perfectly fine. Her eyes dart to Silena and then Luke, then back to me. There's a little dent in her eyebrows that I so badly want to smooth out.

"What's…going on?" She asks, indicating Silena and Beckendorf.

Annabeth wants to know about Silena and Luke, Silena doesn't want Annabeth to know about her and Luke, Beckendorf wants to beat up Luke, Luke wants to know about me and Annabeth…all these secrets are making my head pound.

At that moment, Calypso enters the room.

"Oh, I see! I ask you to meet me in the bathroom, and you don't even bother to show up?" She roughly pushes her hair out of her face. "Any guy would _kill_ to have me, Perseus Jackson! And you don't even show the slightest emotion! Are you gay?" She blurts out.

There are a few nervous laughs around the room when she says this, but there's nothing funny about this situation. When she sees me and Annabeth, outrage and realization fills her face.

"No freaking way. You're _not_ gay! Oh, why didn't I see this before? The last time we spent the night together, you shooed me out of your room in fear that you were going to be late to meet _HER_!" She spits, thrusting her finger at Annabeth.

"And even now! It's been _months_ since we last spoke…you're…you're just using me! You're using me here to make _her _jealous!" Her eyes widen. "You…you _love_ her!"

If the tension was high before…it's massive now. It's so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. Everyone's face freezes in shock.

"Percy?" Annabeth says neutrally.

"I…umm…" I stagger forward, so I'm directly facing Annabeth. She tilts her head and looks at me with incomprehension.

"I…ahhh…ohhh noo…I…" I can feel the words threatening to explode out of my mouth. Oh wait…it isn't words that are about to explode out of my mouth…

At the last second, Annabeth's eyes fill with realization, but it's too late to do anything about it.

I open my mouth and I puke all over the girl I love.

**It's been one MONTH since I last updated! Yikes…I'm really sorry you guys :(**

**It's just that we got our midterm report cards a couple of weeks ago…and I'm always a straight A student, but for the first time EVER…I got a B in science! D:**

**And so, my parents completely freaked out…and guess what? I have no internet for one whole MONTH! D: Not until Christmas Break starts…which sucks!**

**The only reason that I can update this now is because my brother's visiting today, and he brought his laptop, and he has an internet stick thing. Also, he writes PJO fanfictions on this site too, so he understands :)**

**But honestly, I don't know how I'm going to survive without the internet…or how I'm going to update! D: My school has internet, so I can read fanfictions on my iPod touch…but I don't know if I can update chapters through my iPod :(**

**Anyways, what did you think of all the drama in this chapter? Is it too much? I wasn't too sure about the fact that Percy was basically wasted through half of this chapter…I promise that he'll try to do some damage control in the next chapter! But now everyone knows that he loves Annabeth…What'll happen next?**

**REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! :)**

**(By the way, I'M DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER…but I don't know how I'll be able to upload it next week...D: I WILL FIND A WAY!**


	12. The Bachelorette Party

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth gapes at me, vomit coating her face and torso. Her dress was completely ruined and there was puke in her hair too.

I take a step back and put a hand over my mouth, completely mortified.

No one knew what to entirely do…they just sat there with their mouths open.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I whisper. My mind goes into auto-pilot and I find myself running out the door. I run out the building, but I don't stop there. I run across the street then turn the corner and I keep on sprinting. I don't stop until my feet are basically blistered and I'm so far gone that I'm lost. Thankfully, the cold weather sobered me up a bit, so I wasn't a blubbering, drunken mess.

Panting, I sit on a nearby bench and burry my face into my hands. Okay, I'm completely humiliated that I threw up on Annabeth…but now everyone knows that I…I…love her. _Everyone_ knows. Worst of all…she knows.

"I _hate_ weddings." I mutter.

"You're not the only one, son."

I jerk my head up in disbelief when I hear the voice.

"_Dad_? How the hell did you find me?"

Poseidon smirks down at me, his hands buried into his coat pockets.

"Your old man is in better shape than you thought, my boy." He sits down next to me and we both stare at the ground.

After a moment, he turns to me. "So, your life kind of sucks right now."

I offer him a short, humorless laugh. "That's the biggest understatement of my life."

He shrugs. "And you like Annabeth?"

I glance at him. "Never mind…_that_ is the biggest understatement of my life. I love her."

Poseidon looks perplexed.

"Love, eh? You definitely didn't get that emotion from me—"

"—your genes gave me _lust_" I interrupt bitterly.

He continues on, pretending that I didn't interrupt.

"You must have got that emotion from Sally. You may look like me, but you are your mother's son." He tousles my hair like he use to when I was a kid and gives me a fond smile.

"Too bad she raised a total screw up." I sniff, looking at my hands.

"True."

"Gee, thanks for the support pops." I say sarcastically.

Poseidon gives me a frank look. "Percy, you couldn't tell the girl who you've known for years that you love her…that she's the only one you'll love. Annabeth found out because your one night stand girl had said it! Now what does that say about you?"

I make a face.

"What happened after I left?"

"Rachel went to inform the employees who work at the banquet that there was a…_spill_. Thalia took Annabeth to the ladies room to get her cleaned up."

I didn't look at my dad as I asked the question that was on my mind. "How was she?"

"You know how Annabeth gets. When you really want to know what she's thinking, she completely shuts down so no one can know. She had on her poker face."

I could imagine her with a poker face, marching towards the restroom. "And Luke?"

Poseidon made a face.

"He was a little…out of it. He got up, muttered excuse me, and left. It was odd, I suppose."

"That doesn't sound good…"

"Percy, you do realize that you're breaking up a marriage, right?" Poseidon turns to look right into my eyes; two pairs of the exact same sea green eyes staring each other down.

I sigh, and break off our little staring contest. "It's complicated…"

And I know that I have to tell him everything.

Poseidon sits still for a long moment, after I'm done my story.

"So you see…he's marrying Annabeth to get Athena's inheritance. He's a complete psycho, dad. He'll do anything to get his hands on the money. And he doesn't even care about Annabeth. I have to stop him."

Poseidon nods, looking a little dazed. "He seemed a little rough around the edges…but I never thought he would be _this_…"

"Psychotic? Evil? Crazy? Power hungry?" I suggest, filling in his sentence. He smirks at me, despite our situation.

"So now what do I do?"

"The wedding's tomorrow…and tonight Annabeth and Luke have separate bachelor and bachelorette parties to attend. Honestly, I'm not the best person to go to when it comes to this, but…" Poseidon's stare burns a hole through me.

"Go get her, son."

**Third Person POV**

"OH YEAH! You can frisk me _any_ day!" Rachel laughs maniacally, her words slurred and eyes glassy. She waves a crumpled bill in the face of a stripper, who wore a police officer outfit with sunglasses in the middle of the dim lit club.

Thalia sits next to Rachel, simply shaking her head and smirking at each of the male strippers. Unlike everyone else, she knew how to hold her alcohol.

Silena wasn't able to attend the Bachelorette party…things were a little rocky between her and Annabeth, and she still wanted to spend as much time patching things up with Beckendorf.

And where is the bride-to-be? She's sitting at the bar, her composure broken –for once- as she repeatedly downed shots.

"I'm just _so_ confused, you know?" She sighs. She peers at the bartender with bleary eyes.

"Of course I know, princess." He smiles worriedly. He wonders if he should cut her off…

"That's enough, sweet. You're a little unsteady…"

"NO!" Annabeth barks, her piercing eyes daring him to take away her drink.

'_Oh-kay then…_' He slowly pulls his arm away, knowing she would rip it off otherwise. Angry, drunk brides? Oh yeah, total nightmare.

"I mean, what's the whole deal with Luke and Silena? Do you really think that he could…?" She hiccups, her eyes filling with tears.

"That he could…she could…_they _could…" Her eyes overflow and she lets out a wail, laying her head onto the table. She stays like that for a few minutes.

The bartender pats her arm awkwardly, wishing he could be anywhere else but here. He nonchalantly sneaks a peak at the clock behind him, and curses. He still has a whole hour left of his shift.

"I'm sure it's not what it looks like."

"BUT IT IS!" Annabeth stares at him in horror. "It _is_ what it looks like! And I'm just a stupid little girl, who had no freaking _clue_!"

"And Percy…he said he loved me…" She says softly. Wincing at the thought, she looked back at the bartender.

"Give me 5 more shots of…whatever magical thing that you poured in there the last 20 times."

_Uh-oh_, Thought the bartender. _Anymore alcohol and this chic won't wake up till next week…how can she still be conscious?_

"So…" He tries to distract her, pretending not to listen to her order.

"Tell me about this Percy guy."

She giggles dreamily and closes her eyes.

"He's beautiful. Dark messy hair, sea green eyes…a face that makes people stop and stare. He acts stupid just to get away with things, but don't let that fool you! He's as sly as a fox. He's sleek and cool and sexy and…" She grabs the closest drink to her, despite the protest of the bartender, and gulps it down.

"He's—"

"NOT GAY!" Someone shouts inside the bar. Annabeth eyes widen and she swivels around her seat, searching for the familiar voice.

Percy pushes away two male strippers; both in only underwear. One wears a firefighter costume, while the other clad in a bedazzled police officer suit.

"I am NOT gay! Why do people always think that?"

She stares at him. He rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration and her eyes get drawn to that gesture, like moth to a flame. She bites down a giggle, picturing Percy as a male stripper, wearing a sailor suit. In her drunken stupor, she discovers that she's oddly turned on by this mental image.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stops and turns to her, their stares a cross of amusement and curiosity. She manages to get up and stand on the table, her eyes blazing as she glared at Percy. His eyes are wide and he nervously shuffles around as people glance at him.

"You're supposed to be my best friend. BUT, in these few months you've wrecked my engagement party, mocked my mother, picked fights with my fiancée, ruined my bridal shower, destroyed my rehearsal dinner, and _vomited _on me!" She screeches, flinging accusations at him. He winces at each one of them.

"And lastly…" She says in a low voice. "You stole my heart."

His head jerks up and he stares at Annabeth.

"So, what kind of freaking friend are you? Oh ho, cheers to me for a long, miserable life with a cheating husband, a horrible best friend, and friends who would rather stick money into men's underwear rather than comfort me!"

A faint _"heeeeey!"_ can be heard throughout the room, as Rachel attempts to defend her 'good-friend' reputation, but is too intoxicated to do so.

Annabeth's sudden flare for drama disappears, and she attempts to climb down the table but ends up stumbling. A hand flashes out to grab her and she's suddenly looking into the deepest eyes she's ever seen.

"Let's get you out of here." His voice is low and his breath fans across her burning face. She feverishly nods and feels a glow of warmth as his hand slips across her waist, pulling her to him for support.

No one stops them as they leave the bar, into the bright, chilly night. They reach Percy's car in silence, and he helps her into the passenger seat.

He gets into the driver seat himself, but doesn't start the car. He sighs, and sneaks a peek at her through his long, messy fringe.

"Is what you said in there true?"

"That you're a horrible best friend? DUH." She giggles hysterically, her head feeling light and woozy.

"Annabeth." His hand grips her upper arm, sending searing heat from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers. He says her voice in a way that makes her toes curl. She blushes, looking down at her hands. After a few moments, she finds a burst of courage; she shoots up and presses her lips against his.

He starts, but doesn't jerk away. Pressing his lips hard against hers, he turns to face her, his hands cupping her face.

In one smooth movement she slides out of her seat, and she's suddenly in the driver's seat with Percy. He blinks at her boldness, but his clutches tighten as she wraps her legs around him.

"This is so not comfortable." She mutters against his lips, a little hint of amusement in her voice. With each passing moment, she seems to be sobering.

"I can fix that." His hand swoops down to the side of the seat, and suddenly the seat reclines all the way down. She laughs and props her legs up, bending her face down to meet his.

Before she kisses Percy again, she hears him murmur.

"I love you."

Her breath catches in her throat, while her heart picks up speed.

"I love you too." In a flash, she takes off her father's college ring –her most prized possession- and gives it to him. He stares at it in awe. She kisses him.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing, until Percy begins to reach for her shirt…

"Woah! Percy, wait up a sec." Annabeth pants, sitting upright. Her scrutinizing stare makes him feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He says gently, placing a large hand on her tiny waist. She cringes from the contact, looks down, and realizes that she's straddling him. Faced flush, she crawls to the passenger seat and buckles up.

"What's wrong?" He asks again, his breath steadily going back to a normal pace.

"What we're doing is wrong. I'm getting married tomorrow, Percy. _Married_!"

"TO SOMEONE WHO'S CHEATING ON YOU!" Percy shouts. She blinks at him, startled by his sudden anger. She forces her face to relax, and puts on a calm, blank face.

"I would like to go home."

"When you said you loved me, did you actually mean it? Or were you just saying that, so you can vent out all your freaking sexed up tension by using me?" He snaps.

Annabeth stares at him, beyond words. Without saying a word, she opens the car door, slams it, and briskly walks away. He winces, knowing what he said was wrong.

"Where are you going?" He jogs to catch up to her, gently pulling her arm.

She doesn't turn, doesn't look at him.

"To get my purse, and then I'm calling Luke. I need a ride home."

"Annabeth! God, just stop being so stubborn and listen to me!"

She swivels around, all traces of intoxication on her face gone.

"Please, I _love_ you. And you love me. Luke doesn't deserve you! You're smart and beautiful, and just perfect. You don't deserve a cheating scum like him. Please, just stay with me?" He whispers, despair filling his face.

She stares back at him, her delicate face somber and pale, and drops her gaze to the ground.

"Just let me think, Percy. Can you get my purse?"

Percy sighs, and removes his hand from her shoulder, shoving it into his pocket. He offers her a weak smile and turns away, heading towards the club.

Annabeth leans against his car, eyes closed, breathing shallow and rapid.

**Percy's POV**

Shit. That was a total mess.

She was fine one moment…then she leaped into my seat, kissed me and said she loved me. And now she's back to being all icy again. How the hell can I show her how much she really means to me?

I turn the corner, heading back to the parking lot, when I see Luke there, standing on the abandoned sidewalk.

He smirks at me, his face cold and hard.

"Hey there Prissy." He says casually, giving me a small wave.

"What the hell are you do—"Is all I get to say, before something –or someone- knocks me out from behind.

I black out.

**Annabeth's POV**

It's getting really chilly. I rub my hand against my arms, in a vain attempt to get warm. Where's Percy? It's been atleast a half an hour. I think it's time for me to check on him...

"Hey babe." I freeze, collecting myself. Slowly, I turn around to face my fiancée, mustering up a cool and confident look, which is harder said than done when you're practically wasted. Gods, how did I allow myself to get in a state like _this_?

Luke looks me up and down, in a way that makes me internally shiver.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" I ask, feigning a pleasantly surprised voice.

"Percy called, and said that you needed a ride." He brings out my purse, and hands it to me with a guarded face. I take a step back.

"What do you mean? You're lying."

A look of pure rage crosses his face, but passes so quickly that I begin to doubt if I actually saw it. He sighs, and pulls something out of his pocket.

"I hoped you wouldn't pry, but here…he told me to give you this."

My breath gets stuck in my throat; in Luke's palm was my dad's college ring, the same one I gave to Percy today.

"What…why?" is all I managed to say, my voice breaking. Luke walks over to me, and puts his arms around me.

"It's okay, baby." He coos. "Forget about him, he's nothing but trouble. It's late, I'll drive you home."

My heart stutters but my cheeks are dry.

_This can't be right…Percy wouldn't leave me…would he?_

"And plus." Luke pulls back to look at me, his eyes flashing.

"We have a big day tomorrow."

**Done this chapter!**

**And guess who got their internet back? Yep, I finally did; sorry that I didn't get a chance to update before though! So what do you think of this chapter?**

**THIS STORY IS SORT OF ISH COMING TO AN END! I'm not too sure when, and I'm not even sure if there'll be an epilogue…but yeah, all I know is that it's coming SOON!**

**Reviews are welcomed with virtual open arms!**

**OH! And if I don't update until after holidays have passed…then Happy Holidays!**

**Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate Christmas and happy holidays to everyone else! I hope everyone enjoys the mounds of snow that comes along with winter, and if you live in a place that doesn't snow…well, then I'm jealous of you :(**

**Happy Holidays to all! :)**


End file.
